The Black Children
by WaterSprite4
Summary: No one is born evil or good. They’re taught. Story of how ALL the Black children came to be. How Bellatrix became evil. How Sirius dealt with his cousins and brother. How Andromeda truly felt about Ted Tonks. Main Focus is Bellatrix.
1. Dinner

CHAPTER 1

Narcissa Black gracefully ascended the old marble staircase, hand barely gliding the polished rail. She quickly reached the top and headed towards her sisters' rooms.

_Knock. Knock._

"Andy! Mother says dinner will be ready soon. So you better wash up and hurry down."

A graceful turn.

_Knock. Knock._

"Bella?"

"What!?"

"Dinner."

No answer.

It didn't matter. Narcissa was used to receiving a lack of response from her elder sister.

She quickly descended the stairs just as swiftly as she had climbed them. She steers herself with precision towards the dining room where her mother was already waiting for her and her sisters.

"Mother", she greets with her soft tone.

"Narcissa", her mother replies with pride and impatience. Evelynne Black was an impatient woman and her husband's tardiness always tested her. She learned to deal with it over the years, however. She now knew to call her daughters for supper exactly half an hour later. She favoured Narcissa the most, though she would never openly admit so.

Narcissa was the Golden Bird; the youngest of the three sisters; the one that was spoiled beyond belief and the one that resembled Evelynne the most with her near platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

Andromeda Black was writing to Ted Tonks again. Her parents would have a fit if they found out.

_Knock. Knock._

Andromeda jumped. She quickly thrust all her papers into her desk drawer.

"Andy! Mother says dinner will be ready soon. So you better wash up and hurry down."

'_Oh thank Merlin'_ thought Andy.

Andromeda would be dead, literally, if her parents found out about Ted. She met Ted in the middle of her 4th year. She was now going into her 5th. They only noticed each other when partnered together in Transfiguration by chance. She and Ted were not going out and she definitely didn't have any strong feelings for him. They were just friends. Both in Gryffindor and both black sheep in their families. They understood each other, which explained their friendship.

Andy opened the drawer again when she heard "dinner" escape Narcissa's lips. She organized the letters sent from Ted and the one she was writing to him and hid them in a slot inside her desk drawer.

She exhaled deeply to calm her breathing as to assure herself that she was not caught. This time.

'_Relax. Tonight will be better. Sirius is coming over for dinner.'_

With a quavering hand, she opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs where she knew her sister and mother would be waiting.

_Knock. Knock._

"Bella?"

With a growl, Bellatrix Black released a sharp, quick, "What!?"

"Dinner."

Bellatrix didn't give a reply. She gave up at being polite towards her younger sister.

In a week, her youngest sister would join her and Andy at Hogwarts; something Bella had been dreading. She knew having Narcissa at Hogwarts would mean her personal life, friends – everything would be invaded by her.

Bellatrix Black was going into her 3rd year. Unlike Andromeda, Bellatrix had managed to do the one thing expected of her; she was sorted into Slytherin and she played the role well.

No. Bella was not one of _those_ Slytherins. She was taught the pureblood ways, but in no way did she let those ways command her words or actions.

With that said, Bellatrix still loved Andy, no matter which house she was in, and for that, Andy was grateful. Narcissa was not as forgiving or understanding. She was the golden child and no pride and joy of Evelynne and Richard's would accept such a horrid fact.

Bellatrix understood Narcissa's loathing of Andy's sorting though. However, Bellatrix herself was almost sorted into Gryffindor due to her ferocity and bravery, but she saw what would happen to a Black if you weren't sorted into the right house. She had _begged _the hat to put her into Slytherin and she had been smart enough to make sure the argument between her and the hat was short as to not arouse any suspicion about where she belonged.

Narcissa hummed softly while waiting for her second eldest sister to arrive, while Andy tried to avoid the awkwardness of standing before her mother as a Gryffindor by wringing her hands together. 5 years later, and the tension still lingered within the Black household.

"Stop fidgeting" hissed Evelynne.

Andy gasped.

"Y-yes, mother."

Narcissa grinned.

'_Bitch'_ though Andy.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Cissa. It is very un-lady like and as your elder sister, I shall not permit you to do such things especially at a fellow family member, even if she is a traitor" voiced Bellatrix's sharp voice as she gracefully stepped into the dining room.

"Good evening, mother", Bellatrix greeted.

"Bellatrix", acknowledge Evelynne. "Your sister's right. Do not smirk."

Narcissa then scowled at Bellatrix and Andromeda both.

Bella always knew what to say to get at Narcissa. "Do not scowl at me either. I am merely making sure you are not tarnishing our family name by making such rude gestures" Bella smoothly replied.

Evelynne nodded in approval at her second daughter's knowledge of propriety.

Andy smiled at Bella, even though she knew Bella would not acknowledge it in front of their mother. She understood that danger.

The four woman of the Black household waited together for only 30 seconds when Richard Black stepped into the dining room with their cousins, Orion, Helen, Sirius and Regulus Black.

They greeted each other quickly and were seated. Sirius was quick to sit next to Andromeda. Regulus was just as quick to sit next to Sirius.

Regulus adored Sirius, despite him being a Gryffindor. Regulus had yet another year to wait before entering Hogwarts' massive doors.

Sirius Black was notorious in his family for being a trouble maker. Unlike Andy, he did not fear his parents. His uncle Alphard and Andy gave him all the support he needed from his family. Andy was his idol when she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was not the only Black sister he liked, however. Bellatrix was another favourite of his.

Sirius was extremely careful when it came to showing affection towards Bellatrix. He knew he could only do it at Hogwarts and even then he had to be careful. They were the same age and in the same year. Bellatrix was key to Andy's sanity at home and she had been smart…or cunning enough to keep up appearances as not to be punished like Andy. Bellatrix was what Sirius wanted for his little brother, Regulus. She had managed to gain approval from both sides. He wanted that for his brother. It would be the best protection for Regulus from their family.

Every underaged witch and wizard at the Black dinner table that night, with the exception of Narcissa, knew the system they had set up three years ago would be shattered with Narcissa entering Hogwarts' halls.

Dinner went by quickly and as painlessly as possible for the two black sheeps.

After dinner, the adults went into the sitting room to discuss matters, while the children were sent upstairs to the girls' rooms.

Narcissa, being the tag-along that she was attempted to follow Bellatrix, but Bella would not allow it. She sent Narcissa away on some whim that she needed to practice her magic to be powerful enough to even step through the great halls of Hogwarts and Narcissa dutifully did so.

That left Andy and Bella to entertain the Black brothers themselves, which they were glad to do.


	2. After Dinner

CHAPTER 2

"I hate her", Sirius stated as the door to Bella's room was shut tight.

"SH! Not YET!" hissed Bella as Andy quickly muttered a silencing spell on the room.

"Sorry', muttered Sirius. Bellatrix was downright scary when it came to her secret affection for her family members.

"We all hate Cissa, but that doesn't mean you should shout it out loud and get me and Regulus in trouble with our parents, Sirius!" warned Bellatrix.

"You're way too careful, Bella" replied Sirius as he stretched out on Andy's bed.

"It's better than being shunned by the entire family and crucioed!" Bella shot back.

At this, Sirius swept into a solemn silence.

"School starts soon", chimed Andy to sooth the tension.

Regulus and Bella both groaned simultaneously.

"Cissa is going to follow me EVERYWHERE! I won't be able to spend ANY TIME with you two. It's not fair. Why did you two INSIST on being sorted into Gryffindor?!" moaned Bella.

"Because we've got guts", quipped Sirius. At this he received a reproving look from Andy and a glare from Bella.

"I want to go to Hogwarts! I want to be sorted into Gryffindor too…but mum'll kill me", mumbled Regulus.

Here Sirius seemed to sober up and look at Regulus seriously and gave him a shake.

"No. Do you hear me, Regulus? You must be sorted into Slytherin. It's the only way you'll be safe…like Bellatrix", demanded Sirius.

"I know…but I want to be with you" Regulus said softly.

Andy looked at Regulus with sympathy. "We know, Reggie. But, trust us. It's not easy being in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but it's not easy hiding everything that goes on between us from mother and father either, Andy!" chid Bella. "Especially since little miss suck up, will soon be joining us at Hogwarts. I don't even know how I'm going to manage her or my reputation! I'm going to have to stop talking to all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in general!"

Andy laughed at this. "Oh, Bella. Relax. You'll just have to be more careful!"

"Yeah! And if not, me and the Marauders will be glad to pull enough pranks on Cissa, that she won't be able to notice a thing! The boys have been wondering why I don't treat you like dirt especially with the way you treat them" laughs Sirius.

Bellatrix grinned. She was good at acting. She had to treat the Marauders like dirt. She couldn't let any pureblood child in Slytherin think that she was alright with her cousin or any of his half-blood friends. It would be far too risky for anyone else other than the immediate people to know of her true feelings.

"I almost feel badly for treating them that way, but then, Potter always has to open his stupid trap! I know he's protecting you, Sirius, but I honestly wish I could kick his sorry arse sometimes!" smiles Bella.

"Well, if you would let me tell them the truth, then maybe he'd stop!" answered Sirius.

At this, Bella feigned shock and shot a horrified look at Sirius. "B-b-but…that would mean I'd have to be friends with POTTER! How horrid would THAT be!? What would my friends say!? FRIENDS! WITH A BOY!? Gosh, Sirius…heaven forbid. Don't you know they have germs?"

Andy erupted in giggles, while Sirius and Regulus responded with an undignified, "HEY!"

"We do NOT have germs!" pouted Regulus.

"Right you are, Reg! We've got EXPLODING SNAPS!" Shouted Sirius.

At that moment, Sirius quickly handed Regulus a handful of exploding snaps and together they both started pelting the two girls with them.

Bella and Andy screamed in a mix of laughter and shock and managed to grab their own stash before retaliating.


End file.
